Frepius
by Little Lamb Malfoy Lightwood
Summary: Un cumpleaños, preguntas incómodas y un nuevo ship.


Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares mencionados o demás me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rowling. Lo único mí es el trama.

**Nota: **Éste fic va dedicado a todas las occ's de la familia de Role Player en fb: _Mischief Managed__:__The 3G history. _La idea del ship fue mía y de Cklau. Y bueno, eso es todo.

**Frepius**

Sin duda alguna cuando estás bajo los estados del alcohol eres totalmente inconsciente de todo aquello que puedas hacer o incluso decir. También puede ser un problema cuando esa persona es un Malfoy, un adicto al alcohol que si por el fuera pasaría su vida de fiesta en fiesta. Lo malo de éste relato es que… a nuestro no tan pequeño Scorpius las cosas no le salieron como esperaba al momento de confirmar su asistencia a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Fred Weasley.

La celebración había comenzado como todos lo esperaban: de forma animada, la madriguera había sido el lugar donde se llevó acabo: los padres junto con los abuelos Weasley prefirieron irse a cenar todos juntos dejando a todos esos jóvenes hormonales en ese lugar, claro no sin antes recibir casi amenazas por parte de Molly Weasley quién les dijo que si hacían algún destrozo en su amada casa nadie saldría librado de su furia.

Según lo que escuchó decir a una joven de no más quince años fue que eran las once de la noche, apenas el ambiente comenzaba y él ya se estaba aburriendo de lo mismo: consumir whisky de fuego, manosear a la primera que pasara a su lado y después dejarla ir. Al parecer no era el único que sufría de ese aburrimiento momentáneo porque poco a poco los primos de su mejor amigo Albus empezaban hacerle compañía en el círculo que se iba formando.

—Oigan… — se escuchó la agitada voz de Dominique Weasley interrumpir el silencio entre ellos — ¿Alguna vez han tenido un ship de su mismo sexo?

Más de cuatro pares de ojos se fijaron en la joven rubia, Lucy le arrebató el vaso que tenía entre sus manos y corroboró que la muchacha estuviera tomando algo que no fuera jugo porque esa interrogante había estado un poco fuera de lugar. Dominique se echó a reír chillonamente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Weasley rubia? — Preguntó Scorpius mirándola como si fuera una cosa extraña. — Pero bueno… ¿tienes tú algún ship lésbico?

—No, pero sí uno contigo — Respondió hipando — Bueno, no contigo, sino con él — se giró de pronto buscando con la mirada a un chico rubio, de ojos azules y gemelo: Lysander Scamander. — ¿No está bien bueno?

—¿Es la primera vez que se embriaga? — Burló Fred -el celebrado de la noche- refiriéndose a su prima Domi. — Malfoy, tú que no eres el Weasley o Potter acá y eres el sobrante… tienes la dicha de elegir un ship; ¡anda elige! ¿O prefieres quedarte con mi primito Albus?

Una risa claramente sarcástica y jocosa resonó entre ellos, provenía del rubio de ojos color mercurio, el mismo que aún mantenía varios vasos con restos de whisky a su alrededor y les dedicaba una mueca burlona. — ¿Se supone que debo sentirme afortunado?

—Obvio, no todos los días un morenazo como yo te ofrece a cualquiera de sus primos — Respondió nuevamente Fred haciendo uso de un egocentrismo poco propio en él.

—Mmmm… claro, como digas. Aun así no elegiría a ninguno, de ellos. Si fuera gay buscaría a un negro — definitivamente ya había perdido el control de sus acciones y palabras sin mencionar que le estaba divirtiendo todo eso.

—Así que me estás tirando la elección a mí, eh — Todos los demás Weasley, Potter y los Scamander que se habían unido a ellos y disfrutaban del espectáculo que daban ellos dos no se atrevían a comentar nada, si con costo podían reír por lo bajo.

—Tómalo como quieras, solo dije lo que pensaba.

—ScorFred is real — Por fin se atrevió hablar alguien, Albus para ser exactos.

—¿Cómo?

—ScorFred, Scorp más Fred da ese resultado, solo le quitas la p al diminutivo de Malfoy.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante las descabelladas ideas del menor de los Potter, incluidos los "emparejados" quiénes a pesar de que mañana no tendría muchos recuerdos de esa noche ahora lo disfrutaban y bromeaban con ello.

—Entonces… si llegáramos a tener un hijo se llamaría: Frepius — Añadió de pronto el moreno haciendo que todos nuevamente soltaran carcajadas estruendosas y llamando la atención de los demás invitados.

—¿Frepius? Mmmm… es algo extraño — dijo Scorpius bebiendo lo último que quedaba en su vaso.

—Malfoy, lo extraño es grandioso. Además es original: Frepius Weasley Malfoy.

—¿Weasley Malfoy? ¿Por qué tu apellido va de primero?

—Por qué tú serás la mamá.

_¿Un RR?  
Gracias por leer 3 _

_Hilly._


End file.
